


Short Skirt/Long Jacket

by SammyLikesAvengers



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyLikesAvengers/pseuds/SammyLikesAvengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam fangirls a little over Martha. Okay, that's not true. He fangirls a lot. </p><p>Alternatively, this can be summarized as that time Martha took some clear steps to let Sam know that they would be great together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Skirt/Long Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a response to the prompt "Sartha, flirty in a library" that I received on Tumblr a while back. Listen to the song "ShortSkirt/LongJacket" by CAKE while reading this. Also, this is un-betad any and all mistakes are my own.

Sam couldn't help but swallow as he watched Martha chew on the end of her pen. It really wasn't fair; the one girl who was totally resistant to Dean's charms was also seemingly resistant to his (attempted) charms. It especially wasn't fair because this time it was more than just appearances… He had met this gorgeous, intelligent, capable woman, so sue him if he felt like an awkward teenager about to ask someone out for the first time every single time they were in the same room. Martha really was everything that he was into, and they had bonded over research and fake-bitching about the their respective pains in their asses.

In fact, thinking about a specific pain in the ass, Sam really blamed all of this on the Doctor. If the bastard hadn't dragged (or as he liked to say it, "directed") their asses to Washington D.C. a while back to see Martha about their (then) latest hunt, Sam could have continued on with his happy (ish) but incomplete, previously Martha free life. It's like Sam suddenly understood the whole deal with life ruiners. You didn't know how much you needed them in your life until you met them.

"Is there something on my face, Mr. Winchester?" Martha questioned, a smile ready on her (full, kissable, delectable) lips as she finally looked up from the research tome on the library table .  
"Ah…um, no. I was just uh, about to ask…" Sam trailed off.  
"Yes?"  
The possibility of saying 'do you maybe want to ditch the books and grab a coffee, and then maybe, you know, make out, date, get married, have three kids, two dogs and grow old together? The order of this is totally up to you, of course' was ruthlessly suppressed, and instead Sam managed to push out "Did you uh, find anything? Are the signs right for an alien or is it one of ours?" instead.  
"Actually, I'm pretty sure it's one of yours. I don't know why exactly you boys dragged yourselves all the way out here, It seems pretty cut and dry this time" she said, leaning back and stretching.

Sam couldn't stop his eyes from tracking the movement, and hell, he was so into her that the way her lab coat seemed to fan out as she arched her back was sexy. Suddenly, he realized what a fangirl he was being. Again though, it wasn't exactly his fault; the Doctor introduced them to each other half a year back because they had finally met the Weeping Angles they heard so much about, and desperately needed help (though neither the boys nor Castiel would admit it). Ever since then, the brothers had started using Martha as a backup Bobby of sorts. Someone to talk to when things got a little too weird. She had just been so awesome and had saved their asses that time, that when he found out all that stuff about her basically single-handedly averting an apocalypse brought on by a psycho alien, he kind of started having a crush on her. Actually spending time with her though? That took the admiration/crush/discovery-of-a-new-idol thing and turned it into actual romantic feelings.

"Yeah, I guess we just wanted to drop in and say hi. Dean isn't ready to admit that we just like hanging out with you, so he decided to make it look like we were a little confused" he conceded and smiled back at her. Martha laughed and stood up, once again twisting her torso slightly. This new motion made the lab coat finally lift up above the line of the hem of her skirt and twist slightly. Sam was so fixated on the way her coat and skirt were working together; he kind of didn't register how close Martha was getting until she popped herself onto the edge of the desk right next to him.

"So, is it just Dean that misses me then?" She asked, leaning down towards him. Sam just stared up at her, his brain short-circuiting. It wasn't making sense that maybe, just maybe, Martha picked up on his previous horrendous attempts at flirting and was now responding to them. Leaning down further, so that their lips were almost touching, Martha breathed "Sam?"

"I miss you too. I love hanging out with you too. Yeah, I do, More than Dean, I swear, more than anyone" he managed to sputter out. Smiling sweetly at Sam, Martha closed the few inches between their lips and pressed their lips together gently. Sam's hand automatically came up to cup her face just as he started thinking "ohgodohgodohgodohgod, we're kissing", and once he started responding, Martha's mouth opened wider and her hands slid into his hair, his internal monologue got cut off because yeah, they were still just kissing, and not quite making out, but it was already better than he thought it would be.

Just as he was getting ready to slide his tongue in and get things really, really hot, Martha pulled away. The tiny whine (that he would later deny) that slipped out his throat died at the beatific smile she threw at him. "Now then, how about we get some coffee?" Martha asked as she slid off the table and started grabbing her bags. Sam stared at her incredulously, and only stood as she started grabbing the books to put them away.  
Once they got to the coffee shop though, Sam realizes that the first of his many Martha-related fantasies same true. "Coffee," he thought "that's enough for now. We'll work our way up to the two dogs."


End file.
